Structural systems for building and construction commonly utilize concrete segments which can assemble together to form structural elements such as bridges and roadways. In constructing concrete segments, the concrete is typically poured around flexible internal members, for example, ducts which are capable of coupling end-to-end to form water-tight seals. Once fully constructed, the ends of the segmental ducts can be at least partially located on outer faces of the concrete segments. The segmental ducts within the concrete segments can couple together upon sealing the faces of the concrete segments with epoxy, concrete, or grout, and form a network of ducts into which post-tensioning elements, such as metal strands or rods, can be inserted to compress the segments together. The ducts can protect the post-tensioning elements from corrosive elements including salt and other de-icing chemicals which may accumulate on bridges and roadways.
Many approaches have tried to address problems of efficiently and inexpensively sealing the joints between adjacent sections of duct contained within concrete segment applications. Problems can arise, for example, when joining and sealing the concrete segments according to conventional designs, as the coupled joints can be time consuming to assemble, involve intricate mechanical fasteners, and/or require costly and environmentally unfriendly materials. Consequently, there remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for coupling ducts that overcome or alleviate shortcomings of prior art coupling devices.